Kurt Strikes Back
by Jessie989
Summary: Puck is really starting to annoy Kurt. He keeps asking about his sex life. Kurt decided he had enough. He must get back at Puck for being so annoying with an evil plan. Everyone knows not to mess with a Hummel. ONESHOT! Rated T. R&R


**A/N: Okay I was really bored today. I thought of this randomly. I know it really isn't that good, but again I was bored. **

**Also if you have any prompts for stories let me know.**

**Enjoy this evil side of Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into glee club a little earlier than usual. He was surprised to find Puck sitting there texting.<p>

"Hey Noah"

"Hey Hummel, what's going on? Any sex with that boy toy of yours?"

Kurt glared at Puck. "Puck stop asking about my sexual life! And he is not my boy toy" Kurt yelled a little loud at that part.

Puck started laughing. "Oh Hummel" He stood up and walked over to Kurt. "We all know you been getting some" He patted Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was starting to blush and get really annoyed. "Puck! Stop, I don't wanna talk about this with you."

"So it's true?" Puck raised his eyebrow while smirking.

"I'm just going to ignore you now" Kurt said and went and sat down is his regular chair.

Puck laughed.

After about 5 minutes the bell rang and everyone came into glee.

Rachel was talking about herself like always and Kurt was getting bored. Then his side vibrated.

He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Blaine. Kurt couldn't help himself from smiling.

_**Hey sexy can't wait for our date tonight XxXx –Blaine**_

Kurt looked around the room to make sure no one was looking. He texted back

_**Well handsome I can't wait either ;) Only 20 more minutes of glee club! XxXx- Kurt**_

"Hey Hummel who ya sexting?"

Kurt looked up and saw Noah looking at him and laughing. Kurt's face was getting red.

The whole club went silent.

"Puck, I am not sexting. I'm just texting a friend"

Mr. Schuester looked at Kurt "Kurt no texting during class. If I catch you again I'm going to take the phone, okay?"

Kurt looked at the ground "Yes " Kurt put the phone back in his pocket. It buzzed 4 times in the next 10 minutes.

"Hummel your boy is getting a little inpatient. "

Kurt just glared and Puck and Puck laughed and turned away.

Rachel broke the silence and started talking about her solo again.

* * *

><p>After glee club Kurt quickly got up and went to his locker to get packed up and head home to get ready for his date. Not even 5 minutes late Puck showed up beside him.<p>

"So how was your sexting? You getting some tonight?"

Kurt threw his math book in his bag and just glared at Puck. He closed his locker.

"That is none of your business, Puck"

Kurt turned and started walking into the parking lot. Puck grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Come on man, I want to know if you're getting some. Plus it is my business." Puck smiled.

Kurt was really getting annoyed. For the past week Puck kept asking him if he was getting some or anything sexual and he really didn't know why.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Kurt said I little louder than expected.

"I want to know if you're happy, and the past week you keep texting that boy of yours and would smile or blush every time you got a text"

"Puck I'm happy okay... just stop asking about my sexual life" Kurt reached Puck's hand on his arm and pried it off. He then stormed off to his car.

Puck stood shocked not knowing how to react. He then got out of his trance and yelled quickly to him "Can't make any promises." He smiled and walked to his car.

Kurt heard that and stopped his face getting red with anger. He was officially over annoyed. He quickly got in his car and decided to think of something to make Puck stop with these comments. He started up and his car and waited for Finn to come. He had to drive Finn home today since Finn's car decided to break down on his way to school. So he decided to use this time to think of a plan. After 10 minutes Finn open the passenger door and got in.

"Sorry I'm late, Rachel wouldn't leave me alone"

Finn looked at Kurt. He had this weird smile on his face. It looked kind of _evil_?

"Hey Bro?"

Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt?"

Kurt then realized that Finn was in the car and talking to him. He looked at Finn and whipped the smile of his face.

"Oh sorry Finn. I was just thinking about something, kind of got lost in thought." Kurt pulled out of the school parking lot.

"What was so important that you couldn't even hear me talking to you?"

"Nothing" Kurt just smiled and looked away. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home he ran upstairs to his room and didn't even say hi to his dad or Carole. He called two boys from Dalton.<p>

Burt saw Kurt looked super excited. "Uh Finn, is Kurt alright?"

Finn looked at Burt, confused too. "I think he has a date tonight. But he has been on many dates with Blaine and was never this excited. I'm not really sure why he's so happy. He kind of had an evil grin on the way home."

Burt then nodded and headed to the living room to watch the game.

Meanwhile Kurt was upstairs super excited for two reasons. One for his date with his amazing boyfriend and two for his plan to make Puck stop talking about sex to him.

He went through his phone and saw the number he needed. He pressed talk.

"I need a favour from you two"

* * *

><p>Puck was at home watching the game as well. He was bored so he was going to call Finn to go over and watch the game with him. And of course annoy Kurt. He couldn't help himself. Ever since Kurt started dating Blaine he always seemed so happy and zoned out in class. Puck really wanted to know if he was doing the dirty. He of course wanted to know. He wanted to tell all the glee members, so they would congratulate him. He always liked ganging up on Kurt and annoying him.<p>

Right before Puck was going to call Finn he heard a knock on the door. It was Kurt.

"Hey Hummel, thought you had a 'date' tonight" He emphasized the date with his fingers.

Kurt tried not to smile. "Yea I do, but Blaine's sister came to town and he wants you to go on double date with us"

Kurt talked to Blaine about this plan too. Blaine really didn't have a sister.

Puck though about for a minute. Chance to embarrass Hummel? Deal.

"Alright, I'll come. " He said a little too happy.

"Okay Puck go take a shower." Puck looked at him with a confused face. "Oh come on Puck. Its Blaine's sister I want you to be clean for her. You had football today, you're all sweaty." Kurt pushed Puck up his stairs to Pucks bedroom.

"Where will you be?"

"I'll just be waiting downstairs in your living room"

"Fine." Puck closed the door and got undressed and headed to the shower.

Kurt noticed he hadn't locked the door. She he crept in his room while Puck was in his bathroom taking a shower. He noticed his clothes on the ground. Kurt looked disgusted slightly at his clothes. He picked them up anyway and hid them. He only kept his boxers out. Kurt left his room and headed out the house. He went in his car and headed to his date with Blaine.

He got out his phone and texted the guys.

_**Okay Noah's in the shower. Now go ahead and head in there. Everything's unlocked- Kurt**_

The guys got the text and smiled at each other and headed into Puck's house. They were waiting in their car a block away until Kurt was done.

* * *

><p>Puck was wondering why Kurt asked him to go on the date with Blaine's sister. He wasn't really happy at him right now. Oh well. Puck got out of the shower and dried off. He went into his room and noticed there was a random pair of boxers on his bed. So he put them on. He heard his door opening.<p>

"Kurt dude I'm not dressed yet"

But who he saw surprised him. He saw two guys that looked oddly familiar. One was chubbier and had spiked hair. The other was skinnier and a bit shorter. He had hair like Justin Bieber.

"Who the hell are you?"

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Puck was confused. They started walking towards him. Puck backed away but realized he couldn't anymore. He was up against a wall. Before he could react he was being lifted in the air.

"What the hell put me down!" Puck yelled trying to squirm away. He couldn't even punch; his hands were being held together.

They started walking out the house and towards a car. They open the door and threw Puck in the car. They got in and locked the doors.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you kidnapping me?"

They didn't responded and just started the car and headed towards the mall.

Puck sighed. "Can you a least tell me who you are? You look familiar."

The chubby one said "We are from Dalton, on a mission for someone"

Puck looked very confused. Wasn't Dalton where Kurt transferred too?

"Are you in the Garblers?"

The one with the Justin Bieber hair responded "Warblers, but yes"

So that's where he saw them. When they were performing at sectionals and regionals with Kurt.

"Wait who sent you here? Where are you taking me?"

"Confidential"

Puck was going to punch the driver and get out, when he realized he was handcuffed to the door. When the hell did that happen? Puck groaned.

"Damnit just let me out!"

They didn't respond.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the mall parking lot. Why the hell were they at the mall? They parked near a poll at the front entrance and got out. They went to get Puck out and lifted him again. Puck couldn't get out. These men were strong. They went to the poll and handcuffed one of his hand to the poll<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Puck yelled making everyone look around, they didn't even try to help. Kurt's dad was friends with the owner of this mall, so he got permission to do this.

"Sorry, Kurt told us to do this." Then they walked away to their car and drove away. What the hell did Kurt have to do with this? Right when he was thinking that his phone buzzed. He didn't realized he had his phone. It looks like one of those guys shoved it in his boxers. Wait he was still in his boxers… He took the phone out with his free hand and saw a text.

_**Hey Noah. Having fun? I've told you many times to stop with the sex comments. But since you wouldn't stop I decided to have some fun. –Kurt**_

What the hell? Kurt was behind this? He should have known. He had done something to Finn too. Finn warned him not to get on his bad side. He sighed. Damnit.

Puck could not get out no matter how hard he tried. He texted Kurt with one hand, this was hard.

_**How long am I here 4? I'm srry Kurt. Plz forgiv me. Im a jerk I know. This isn't fun. I will mak it up 2 u!**_

Kurt didn't respond. Then he saw the same guys coming toward him with a watergun. Oh no.

They smirked at each other and sprayed Puck.

"Oh my god! STOP! GUYS THIS IS COLD! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

After 5 mins they stopped and walked away. Puck was super wet. Then he saw Mike.

"MIKE! HEY BRO! HELP ME!"

Mike turned and saw him and laughed. He walked towards him.

"What happened to you?"

"Kurt decided to get payback on me. Help me?"

Mike smiled and shook his head. "No can do man. Finn told me not to help you If I saw you today. Kurt wanted to get even"

"Aww man please!"

Mike just laughed and walked away. "Serves you right" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Puck sighed, he went to get his phone out and text his mom. Sadly he only knew his mom could help.<p>

_**Hey mum, I'm at the mall. Can u pick me up? I'm kinda in a situation right now.**_

He saw the two men walking towards him again, one with a bucket.

"What the hell do you want now? Hasn't Kurt done enough?"

"Yes. But we decided to add something. "The chubby one went to him and handcuffed his other hand to the pole. Then got paint out of his pocket and wrote on Puck's chest.

**I'm annoying. I like sex. Call this number for a fun time. **

He took Puck's phone and found his number. Then he wrote it on his chest. The other one with the bucket dumped it on him. It had worms inside. Puck screamed like a little girl.

They two laughed and walked away for good.

His mom showed up 5 minutes later. His mom gasped.

"Who did this?"

"Just this guy from school. I deserved it though. "

She looked at the ground "Uh, Noah… you do realize the key for the handcuffs are on the ground?"

Puck looked at the ground. Sure enough there was a key for the handcuffs. He picked it up and got out of the cuffs.

"Wow, can't believe I didn't see it."

They went home. On his way home Puck thought to himself. I guss I kinda deserved is a nice guy, people just know to never go on his bad side. Otherwise bad things can happen. He sighed. He is still going to annoy Kurt, he couldn't stop. But he would turn it down a lot, and just tease a bit.

Puck actually laughed at this experience.

He knew to never mess with a Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I know this isn't the best. Boredom striked me. Anyways reviews would be helpful, amazing, wonderful and nice! :) Thank you.**


End file.
